challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Roboty
Roboty is a contestant on Battle for TSG. He was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. He failed to get into the game, receiving only 2 votes, which was the least and placed him 30th. Roboty got only 50 votes to join TSGA, which wasn't enough and he was flung to the LOL. Roboty's GST redesign features a glassy look in his eyes and teeth. Personality Roboty seems to be stubborn and opinionated about his current situations, such as going to a waterfall to be far away from his team in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Other examples include Roboty saying "WHY" when he got placed for his job, he also said "TRULY UNFAIR." when he got smashed later in the same episode. When Roboty was voted out in Four Goes Too Far, he left to the same waterfall without saying goodbye, implying that he never enjoyed the competition. He also seems to enjoy teasing others, such as repeating what Four called their team, angering June Balloon. Trivia *During Season 1 voting, Roboty got the least votes out of the contestants in Reveal Novum. *Roboty is one of the few characters in the series who is completely limbless. *Roboty is the first eliminated contestant who isn't immediately sent to Eternal Algebra Class. **So far(as on Questions Answered), Roboty is also the only eliminated contestant who is not punished. *Roboty may lose his color if and when he rejoins in GST, as Slick Breadstick told Crown Jules that it could recolor Crown Jules. *Roboty is one of the four mechanical minds, with the others being Rita Remote, Tammy TV, and Robot Nina Noodles. *Roboty speaks using Morse Code. He is the only contestant to speak it. **During his audition tape, he said "TSG". **When he didn't make it to TSG with 2 votes, he said: "NO ONE LIKES ME". **When Toasty Pop asked him if he needed help he said "DON'T". **When he was instructed to say the team name to Four, he said "IT'S" before being interrupted by Four, who misinterpreted their intended team name as Beep. **When he is about to get crushed by the jawbreakers, he says "WHY". **At the end of Lick Your Way to Freedom, he said "YIKES", but his subtitles say otherwise. **At his first cake at stake, when Toasty Pop was talking, he said "T". **During the third challenge, he said "F" then June Balloon said "What's that?" Then he continues his sentence by saying "LY" saying "FLY", implying they should use the same strategy Free Food did. **In Fortunate Ben, he said "HIDDEN", but his subtitles say otherwise. **After June Balloon said "Well, that's not our team name!" he said "TT". **After Jenny Penny said "What? Objection!" he said "T", but his subtitles say otherwise. *Roboty is shown to be very hard to kill shown when Cloudy crushed him with a jawbreaker, being still able to beep. *Roboty is one of a few contestants with a separated head and body; and out of them, he is the only one to not have a "stick body". *He is one of the 4 "mechanical minds" in BFT. *He is the lowest ranking male, limbless character and mechanical-mind in Battle For TSG. *He is the second character to avoid elimination, the first being Yvonne Scone. *In Four Goes Too Far, Four says "The only two non-objects on the team", such is means that Roboty wasn't a object at all along with Tiara Sparkles. *He's the first mechanical mind to get eliminated in Four Goes Too Far. Category:Battle For TSG Characters